Discuție Utilizator:Tigrul-alb
Administrator Salut, Tigrule şi bine ai venit la RoWikicity. Te invit să citeşti paginile la care te trimite Pagina principală. Dacă ai vreo nedumerire ne poţi întreba la Cafenea. Te aştept cu întrebări. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 16:12 (UTC) Ia zi, vrei sa fii admin? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 16:30 (UTC) :Dacă mă primiţi... Da! Ajut şi eu cu ce pot şi cu ce (nu) ma pricep. Mai mult încerc şi învăţ. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 23 iunie 2007 16:46 (UTC) Există o pagină de candidaturi: RoWikicity:Candidaţi. Te poţi înscrie. Eu voi vota, iar apoi aşteptăm să voteze în seara asta celălalt administrator, OK? Şi încă o chestie, când îmi răspunzi, răspunde-mi pe pagina mea de discuţii. Vezi că am creat formatul Format:şr. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 16:50 (UTC) Felicitări, Tigrule, acum eşti admin. Te rog ca la început să-ţi foloseşti permisiunile cu precauţie. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:07 (UTC) :Buna Tigrule, si din partea mea felicitari! Tip: sa uiti la "Schimbari recente". Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:36 (UTC) :OK, acum că eşti admin, te-aş ruga, dacă poţi, să umbli mai mult pe aici. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 12:39 (UTC) Te rog, înainte de a şterge o pagină, foloseşte butonul Ce se leagă aici. Spun asta pentru că ai şters De ce mă înregistrez, nu ştiu ce ai făcut şi ai afectat formatul Invitaţie. Salutări. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 17:41 (UTC) Fereastra Tigrule, pot să te întreb de ce faci "fereastra" din subpaginile paginei tale de utilizator? (doar din curiozitate) :) -- PetruD 25 iunie 2007 07:43 (UTC) :Ok, o sa răspund pe pagina mea de discuţii. E pentru pagina mea de utilizator.--Tigrul AlbMesaje 25 iunie 2007 07:47 (UTC) Ambasadă Am creat Ambasada RoWikicity aici. Dacă vrei te poţi înscrie ( e indicat). --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 11:20 (UTC) Metropolis Am terminat harta pentru cartierul 7 (Metropolis). Deocamdată se află în cutia mea cu nisip. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 11:50 (UTC) RoWikicity:Ajutor Ma bucur ca scrii paginile astea.. ca paginile de ajutor sunt foarte important pentru un wiki! :). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Cred ca nu, dar.. trebuiem sa modificam pagina "despre rowikicity", daca ai scris pe "bun venit"-ul. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:42 (UTC) O să vedem cu 25 decembrie. Probabil ar trebui să însemne ceva... --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:30 (UTC) Sondaje Am inceput inca 2 sondaje, te rog sa votezi. RoWikicity:Sondaje. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Bine! Am votat deja --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 14:08 (UTC) Ziar Au fost creata doua ziare, The Christianenburg Post si Times of Liberty, daca ai chef poti sa scrii articole.. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 14:03 (UTC) A minţi este păcat de moarte, tigrule! De aceea ar trebui blocaţi utilizatorii care mint. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:00 (UTC) Ooo!! La mulţi ani! Să ne trimiţi şi nouă tort! :P --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:14 (UTC) : --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:38 (UTC) Foarte! --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 18:43 (UTC) :La mulţi ani! :). Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 15:24 (UTC) Formate!! 1) vreau sa-ti multumesc pentru lucrarile tale. 2) si formate trebuie să fie categorizate, cu Categorie:Formate Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 14:29 (UTC) Ai vazut deja.. TVA? Daca ai chef poti sa ma ajuti, facem cu filme de pe Youtube. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 15:16 (UTC) :O sa vezi, imediat, aici. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 16:14 (UTC) Wikipedia Ţi-am lăsat un mesaj la Wikipedia. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 10:06 (UTC) RoWikicity:Cafenea Ultimul mesaj. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Am răspuns. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 30 iunie 2007 15:04 (UTC) Wikipedia Ai votat la Wikipedia, cum te-am rugat în mesaj? --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 15:18 (UTC) Alegeri RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 08:46 (UTC) Monobook-Suite Salut, te invit să foloseşti Monobook-Suite, un program, zic eu, necesar oricărui admin. Pentru detalii, contactează-mă. ;). --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 05:26 (UTC) Revenire Bine ca ai revenit! ;). Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:22 (UTC) :De ce nu candidezi si tu? Se mai poate? Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:23 (UTC) ::Şi PetruD este plecat.. dar Ramesess este acum mai activ. Mocu are niste probleme.. deci si el este putin mai inactiv. Si eu nu contribui cand nu este nimeni. Deci a fost o saptamana mai.. linistita ;). Sunt lucruri noi, avem un aeroport, cartiere noi, si daca vrei poti sa semn "tratatul cu Libertas", vezi Cafenea. Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:26 (UTC) Cluburi de fotbal Dacă avem destule cluburi putem facem o competiţie. Şi la Wikistad am făcut aşa. The coaches give all the information on RoWikicity about their football club, and then another person can simulate the match on the playstation or computer with a game (FIFA 06, or something). You like the idea? Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 09:38 (UTC) :e, FIFA 07 :P. Bine, dar eu spun că mai aşteptăm până avem 4 cluburi de fotbal. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 09:54 (UTC) Aşa e bine? Veselia.Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 10:06 (UTC) :Magazine o să fac asta seara Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 10:27 (UTC) Îţi place? Îţi place scţiunea "Puncte de interes" (stânga)? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 12:06 (UTC) Crucea Crucea de pe steaguri simbolizează religia noastră. Nu suntem un cimitir. :) Dar dacă eram un popor islamist, puneam steaua islamismului. (Doamne fereşte, nu suntem!). Acum ai înţeles? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 16:40 (UTC) Acum poţi vota cu pro steagul care îţi place cel mai mult şi cu contra cel care îţi place cel mai puţin. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 16:57 (UTC) Fotbal Îţi place mult, fotbalul? Are you a supporter from a club? Like Dacia Chisinau? Am văzut că s-a calificat pentru the third round of the intertoto :-). Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Dinamo? :-). De unde ştiu că eşti din Republica Moldova? Din pagina ta de utilizator din Wikipedia ;). Ştii deja că Dinamo joacă peste un an în Liga Campionilor? :-). Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 09:51 (UTC) Şi scrii mult cu "î". Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 09:52 (UTC)